Stained Glass Window
by PaperSymphony
Summary: Read Information Chapter
1. Character Information

**Stained Glass Window-Info**

**Name: **Awayuki, Ayame

**Age: **13 (12 in the start, turns 13, will age throughout story)

**Birthday/ Zodiac Sign: **July 9th/ Cancer

**Hair Style/ Color: **A braid wrapped into bun with hair sticks keeping it up/ Light Purple

**Eye Color: **Purple/Amethyst

**Special Accessories: **Purple ankle weights

**Weapons: **will be described in story

**Height: **157.6 cm (5'1'')

**Weight: **42.2 kg (93lbs)

**Allergies: **green apples (when eaten)

**Blood Type: **B

**Personality: **Kind, Loudish-Quiet, Curses when frustrated, smart

**I.Q. Level: **197 (doesn't like to show it)

**Like Color: **Purple, Black, Gray

**Like Food: **Dango, Egg Noodles, Spicy food and Ramen (Mostly instant)

**Like Drink: Milk Tea, any Tea**

**Dislike Food: **Food that's too sweet or too salty

**Hobby: **Making chimes, pinwheels, fans and hair decorations, walking at night

**Desired Opponent: **Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto

**Phrase: **"Live life to its fullest or else"

**Specialized Technique: **Water Eyes (Mizume), Water Pulse (Mizumyaku) and many more elemental attacks

**Taijutsu- **9/10

**Ninjustu- **9/10

**Genjustu- **8/10

**Speed- **VERY FAST

**Kekkai Genkai: **Controls elements, 10/10

**Rank: **Genin

**Mission Experience: **20 D-rank, 11 C-rank

**Title: **Best Genin Kunoichi in Konaha, Best Genin Team in Konaha

**Ninja Registration Serial Number: **012552

**What she thinks of the rookie 9 (in general): "**…Short"

**What she thinks of the people:**

**Neji-** cold, could be nice if he tried

**Lee- **odd, sweet

**Tenten- **best friend, cool, crazy

**Gai- **my sensei, weird

**Naruto- **short, energetic

**Sasuke- **mini-Neji, cold

**Sakura- **fan-girl, annoying sometimes, ok

**Shikamaru- **lazy, like a little brother

**Chouji- **ehh no idea what to say

**Ino- **like Sakura

**Kiba- **obnoxious, nice, ok…

**Hinata- **shy, I like her even though Neji doesn't (yet)

**Shino- **likes bugs, ok if you talk to him

**Kakashi- **pervert

**Asuma- **smokes too much

**Kurenai- **cool

**Baki- **curtain face!

**Gaara- **creepy

**Temari- **I love her fan!

**Kankuro- **PERVERT

**Past:** Clan was murdered by Akatsuki when she was 8, lived with Nara's ever since


	2. Senseis and Teams

**Stained Glass Window**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Aww it's 6:00am already" said 12 year old Awayuki, Ayame. She got up and rubbed her bright amethyst eyes. After that she put her braided light purple hair into a bun with hair sticks.

Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeve fishnet shirt with a strapless purple shirt that had ribbons that she tied around her neck on top of that and a black parka over that, she had tight black shorts and black ninja sandals. Doing all that took about an hour including a shower before all of it.

"Hi auntie Yoshino!" Ayame said to Nara Yoshino.

She's lived with the Nara's since she was eight. Her clan was murdered by the Akatsuki when she was eight so since then she lived with her parents closest friends Yoshino and Shikaku Nara of the Nara clan.

"Good morning Aya, graduation test today right?"

"Yup I'm just going to eat then I'll meet with Tenten" She ate instant ramen and drank milk tea. She looked at the clock when she was done. It was 7:14am.

"Bye Auntie!! Make sure Shikamaru wakes up!"

**On the way to the Academy **

"Hey Aya" She turned her head and saw Tenten running towards her.

"Hey Ten! I can't believe it's the last day and the graduation test" Tenten was walking by her.

"I know this could be our last year if we do well"

"What do you mean if we do well we will do well, I mean look we are the top kunoichi" Ayame was the best kunoichi while Tenten was second.

"Yeah I guess"

"Who do you think will pass?"

"Hopefully not Maya and her friends!" they were Hyuuga Neji's biggest fan girls (Because almost every girl in their class is obsessed with him), and they loved to bug Ayame; not that she let it get to her or anything.

"Do you think Lee will pass?"

"Of course... well I hope so!"

"Well we're here"

"Yup"

**Academy **

Ayame and Tenten came in and sat next to each other in the corner farthest from Neji so they wouldn't get caught up in all the commotion.

"Hey I see Lee I'm going to talk to him really quick!" Ayame said this then jumped over their table to sit next to Lee.

"Hi Lee! How are you?"

"Oh hi Ayame, I'm fine"

"Are you nervous about the final exam?"

"Yes I have no idea how I am going to pass without ninjustu and genjustu!"

"Don't worry you'll find away" she turned to him and smiled sweetly, he blushed. "Well I hear footsteps I'm going to my seat"

"Thank you Ayame"

"No Prob"

"Students! We will now be taking the final exam so be prepared. I will be calling you to the room next door! First up Awayuki, Ayame!" said Iruka.

"Good luck Aya"

"Thanks"

You walked into the room next door and saw Iruka-sensei and a table full of hitai-ate.

"You just have to create three clones of yourself"

'_I can do this just relax and I'll be fine'_ Ayame thought. She did the hand signs and

POOF

There were now eight clones of her in the room.

"You pass Ayame!"

"Thank you Iruka-sensei" she went to the table and picked a gray hitai-ate and tied it around her neck then left the room. When she got out of the room she jumped up and cheered.

**30 minutes later**

Most of them passed the test, including the screaming fan girls much to Ayame's distaste. They were back in the classroom.

"Alright students come back tomorrow and I will give you your teams and you will meet your sensei, DISMISSED" Everyone walked out of the room

"Boo Ya! I passed yay!" screamed Ayame while jumping up and down.

"You should really calm down Aya" exclaimed Tenten.

"But you're loud too!"

"Oh am I? Sorry."

"Let's go I think the Nara's are here already!"

"They know I'm sleeping over right?"

"Yeah I told them"

"Ayame! Did you pass?" Shikaku asked as he and his family walked towards her.

"Yeah, one step closer to being a jounin!"

**The Next Day**

"Tenten wake up! We have to get to the academy now!" her head shot up and she hurriedly got ready.

"We're going Auntie!"

"Bye"

They ran to the academy and made it there just before Iruka-sensei.

"All teams will be 3-man cells with the exception of one team that will be a 4-man cell"

(Only two teams important to the story

Of Course Team Gai

-Tenten

-Ayame

-Neji

-Lee

And Team 9

-Maya

-Rei

-Hiro (important for Chunnin Exams)

A few minutes after Iruka said the teams a man that had a weird bowl cut AND was wearing green spandex (a LOT of green spandex) came in.

"Where is my youthful team 6?"

"Hai, hai we're over here" Ayame said while raising her hand.

Ayame was sitting on top of the desk with Tenten on her left sitting on the bench facing Lee. Lee was on Ayame's right facing Tenten and Neji was leaning on the desk behind in between Tenten and Lee. They sat like this to 'chat' when they heard they were on the same team.

"Follow me" they went to the roof of the academy and sat like this Neji, Ayame, Tenten, Lee.

"Introduce yourselves so I can learn about my youthful students"

"My name is Tenten and I want to be great like Tsunade-sama"

"My name is Ayame. My dream is similar to Tenten's I want to become a strong and well-known ninja like Tsunade-sama. I'd also like to study to become a medical-nin as great as her."

Gai nodded then turned his attention to Neji who was sitting in the corner seemingly uninterested. Tenten seemed rather interested in knowing his dream as she scooted closer to be able to hear him clearly.

"I don't want to answer." He said simply.

"Me! Me!" Lee suddenly yelled out, scaring the crap out of Tenten.

Gai nodded indicating that Lee could speak while Ayame and Tenten listened carefully, wondering what Lee's goal in life was.

"Even if I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu, I want to prove that I can still become an excellent ninja. That's everything to me!" he said and Ayame couldn't help but smile.

Neji suddenly chuckled causing everyone to give him a curious look.

"What are you laughing at? I'm serious!" Lee yelled, obviously insulted.

Ayame shot Neji a small glare wondering why he always did things like that. 

"Even if it's only with Taijutsu, I'll carry out the job of a ninja splendidly!" Lee continued.

Neji just smirked at Lee as he spoke.

"If you can't use ninjustu or genjustu, you're not really a ninja, are you?" he paused for a brief moment. "They were saying that it was the first time someone graduated with Taijutsu only, right?"

Lee clenched his fist wondering where Neji was going with this. The lavender-eyed boy glanced at Ayame for a brief moment before continuing.

"That doesn't mean it's amazing. It only means it's rare." Neji said still smirking in an 'I rule' kind of way.

Lee's eyes widen in shock as he took a few steps back not knowing what to say. Ayame sent a small glare towards Neji though he pretended not to notice. She opened her mouth to speak but Gai beat her to it.

"If you're hot-blooded that may not be so." He said, giving them all thumbs up.

Lee suddenly turned around to face his sensei, surprise written all over his face. Ayame and Tenten just shot Gai quizzical looks while Neji seemed annoyed with his sensei.

"If you enjoy your youth with a good rival, by competing with each other and improving then I'm sure you can become an excellent ninja. However, that requires effort."

He then gave out a few laughs and flashed another grin with thumbs up causing them all to sweatdrop. Ayame and Tenten couldn't help but smile afterwards; Gai's words seemed to bring Lee's spirit up.

'Maybe he's not so bad and being in this team will certainly be an interesting experience' Ayame thought. 


	3. Rookies and the Chunnin Exams

**Stained Glass Window **

**Chapter 2**

Time skip to 1 week before the Chunnin Exams -->

Team Gai was at the training grounds. Ayame was sparing with Neji, Tenten was throwing Kunai at targets and Lee was punching a giant boulder.

"Hey did you hear all three of the rookie teams are might be going to the Chunnin exams?" asked Lee.

Tenten scoffed. "No way it's probably not true"

"Actually it might be true, one of the teams is Kakashi-sensei's" Ayame said. Instead of a parka over the two under shirts she now wore a purple mini kimono with her clan's symbol on the back. A katana stabbed in the middle of a snowflake.

"Well this is going to be an interesting exam" Neji said as he smirked.

It's been about a year since they became a team and they're skills have improved greatly. Their whole team had amazing speed (but only Ayame and Lee chose to wear ankle weights). Tenten can hit the target every single time with a weapon. Ayame had better control of her Kekkai Genkai and had created many jutsus. Neji spent a lot of time working on moves only the Hyuuga's could do, but he taught himself. But Lee improved the most, his Taijutsu was simply amazing! Even though he looked like a mini Gai-sensei…

-----Team 7-----

Team 7 was walking past the training grounds, coming back from their mission (oh so boring D rank missions). They heard voices coming from there so they decided to check it out. From a really far distance that is.

"My ankles hurt! How the hell can you stand wearing these level weights?! They weigh as much as … I don't know ME!" screamed a purple haired girl while pointing to a boy with a freakishly straight bowl cut. She was wearing ankle weights that had the Kanji for control and focus inscribed on it.

"You'll get used to them don't worry! YOSH!! I must go to the Hokage and you're going too remember! YOSH!" screamed the boy with the weird hair while dragging the girl with two buns with him.

"I must go too Hiashi-sama is asking me to do something" the boy with weird eyes said with a scowl and walked off.

"More training for me I guess -sigh- you can come out I know you're there" said the purple haired girl. Team 7 jumped out of the tree they were hiding in.

"Why were you spying on me and my team" the girl said while glaring down at them. She was a full 7 centimeters taller than Sasuke.

"We weren't spying we just heard noises and decided to check it out" said Sakura.

"Oh… ok I'm Ayame Awayuki and you are…?" asked Ayame pointing to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" Ayame nodded and pointed to Sasuke.

"Hn Sasuke Uchiha" she nodded again and before she could point to Naruto he yelled "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE!! BELIEVE IT!"

"Oh you're a rookie team aren't you since I've met the others I'm guessing your in Kakashi-sensei's team" said Ayame.

"Yeah we are in hi- wait you've met every other rookie team?" asked Sakura.

"Yes"

"Whose team are you in?"

"You'll find out soon"

**The Next Day**

_The Hokage's Office_

"Now, to begin the Chunnin selection exams." The Hokage began, "First, those watching after the new genin, step forward."

Kakashi-sensei stepped forward as well as two other jounin known as Asuma and Kurenai.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto for the Chunnin exams."

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, nominate; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji for the Chunnin exams."

"I, Yuuhi Kurenai, nominate; Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino for the Chunnin exams."

Whispers erupted throughout the room, no one believing that all nine rookies genin were nominated for such a dangerous exam that could cost them their life. The Hokage's expression didn't change although one could imagine that he was also surprised by the news. The one who seemed mostly shocked, however, was their sensei back at the academy, Iruka.

"Hold on a second!" The academy teacher interrupted, earning the Hokage's and the Jounins attention.

"Hokage-same, please let me have a word!" He begged, "I may be speaking out of place, but I know those nine genin and despite the fact that they're talented, it's too early for them to take the exam!"

Kakashi turned around so he was facing Iruka. "I took the exam when I was younger than Naruto."

Iruka growled, clenching his fist and wondering how the jounin could compare themselves to the rookies. "Naruto is different from you! Are you trying to crush them?"

Kakashi crossed his arms. "This may upset you, but they are no longer your students but my soldiers."

"We will conduct a special preliminary exam for the new genin." The Hokage said.

"Ahem" all the people in the room turned to the doorway to see who was there. It was Ayame, who all the jounin and the chunnin in the room knew from her title as greatest female genin in Konaha, and two foreign genin teams.

"Yosh! Ayame-chan were you using your youthful information gathering skills to do something unyouthful like spying on us? Because that is very unyouthful!" Gai said to his pupil. Ayame took a few seconds to process what he just said.

"Umm… no, I was given an order to escort these two teams to the Hokage as soon as they both arrived" explained Ayame as she walked forward. She stopped when she was in front of all the jounin and chunnin and facing the Hokage, the two foreign teams next to her.

"Well you are all excused, including you Ayame" said the Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" they all said in unison as they bowed and exited the room.

"Gai-sensei will we be training tonight?" asked Ayame.

"Of course we will be training our usual youthful 8 hours! Starting at 12pm"

"Hai Gai-sensei, I will inform my teammates!" after Ayame said that she bolted of as fast as lightning. What they didn't know is that the three jounin that led the rookie teams heard them and were planning something.

**Later that night…**

The preliminaries held to test the rookies was actually extremely fast and they all passed. The senseis all had the same idea to watch Gai's team but in hiding. They were all hidden at the top of trees, far enough so they couldn't sense them but they could see and hear clearly what was going on at the bottom. Right now they could only see Tenten and Ayame singing Romeo and Juliet (by Toybox) while dancing around. It looked like they were really trying to piss off Neji.

The order in the trees:

Branch 1- Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba

Branch 2- Ino, Sakura, Hinata

Branch 3- Chouji, Shino

Branch 4- Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai

"I don't know that song!" said Ino.

"That w-was a s-song from like when w-we were 3" said Hinata.

"Oh… it sounds nice" said Sakura with hearts in her eyes thinking about Sasuke.

"Shh! Pay attention they're starting!" said Kiba.

"To start we will do 50 youthful laps around Konaha, 200 push-ups and climb up to the top of the posts (50 ft tall posts), you have 45 minutes! Yosh!" said Gai-sensei.

"They can't do that it will take hours! It's all a joke isn't it?!" said Sakura.

"Watch and we'll find out" said Asuma.

"Gai-sensei do I have to…" Ayame stopped to think (but the rookies thought that was it)

"See they don't even want to do it! I bet the-" Naruto said but was cut off by Ayame finishing her sentence.

"Run with my weights on?" asked Ayame. The rookies jaws dropped (except Sasuke and Shino, but they had looks of curiosity and Shikamaru who knows they can run it)

"Yes you have to get used to get used to them" Ayame sighed and got into a running stance next to Neji and Lee.

"And go!" they started running really fast. It was only a few seconds and they were already done with their first lap, every time they went all the way around they marked a tree using a kunai (one tree per person). While they did this the senseis talked to their students that looked like their jaws would drop sown all the way to the ground.

"So what do you think about their training so far?" asked Kakashi.

"Its suicide!" yelled Ino (not too loud though!).

"Yes it is hard but they've been doing this sort of training for about a year now" said Kurenai.

"200 push-ups right?" Tenten asked her teammates as they finished their laps. It's only been 5 minutes! She was behind them by about 3 centimeters; Lee, Neji and Ayame were competing for first place.

"Yosh let's go!!" shrieked Lee. They fell to the ground in push-up position and Ayame was counting out loud, they were following her instructions. "1! 2! 1, 1! 2! 2, 1! 2! 3" It took them about 8 minutes to finish.

"Let's take a small breather!" that lasted about… 15 seconds.

"Go! Go!" cheered Ayame. She stuck her kunai in the post, wrapped her legs around and pulled up, stabbing her kunai higher and higher until she made it to the top in about 5 minutes like everyone else. After this they climbed the post using charka.

"Whoosh! I'm done!" said Ayame.

"YOSH! Me too!"

"Ditto"

"Hn"

The rookies were shocked and kind of creeped out. They thought that this team was made of some kind super people.

For the rest of the day they trained and the rookies watched them train. Now its been four days and it's the start of the Chunnin exams.


End file.
